Canciones de Funbari: 10 historias de amor
by El Ultimo Rey Dragon
Summary: ¿Que es el amor?, es crueldad, es felicidad... Uno puede confiar en el, o mejor no. A través de 10 pequeñas historias intentaremos descubrir este terrible pero bello sentimiento que aparece en una colonia muy particular llamada Funbari...Fan fic de Inu


Hola XP, que onda yo aquí con mi nuevo proyecto de fic, como lo dice el titulo serán 10 pequeñas historias donde intentaremos descubrir uno de los mas crueles y hermoso sentimientos todas estas historias tendrán que ver de cierta forma con una pequeña colonia llamada Funbarioka... Muchas veces tenemos un historia de corazones rotos que contar... ¿No creen?

* * *

**Canciones de Funbarioka: 10 historias cortas de amor **

**Autor: El Ultimo Rey Dragón**

**

* * *

**

_Primer Historia _

_**El rompimiento**_

_"El afecto siempre es ciego a las más profundas necesidades del otro" _

_Filosofía Maya_

-Disculpa¿no has visto a Kagome?-

Aquella pregunta estaba dirigida a mí en el preciso momento en que me coloque frente a la puerta del autobús y toque el timbre para que me hiciera la parada. Sin embargo, yo no conocía a aquel chico que me hablaba y sonreía amablemente. Por respuesta le dirigí una mirada de extrañeza, a lo cual me explico que me explico que me preguntaba por mi compañera de la universidad.

Inmediatamente mi memoria recordó su rostro: si, era un joven había visto en la facultad. Entonces le conteste que no la había visto pues no habíamos coincidido en ninguna materia. Recibí un "gracias" por respuesta y en ese momento se abrió la puerta y yo descendí. ¡Claro! Este chico era aquel que en compañía de otro me daba las buenas tardes mientras en una banca a la entrada del edifico B, cuando llegaba corriendo del trabajo a mis clases de las cuatros. Yo pasaba muy seria e incluso me incomodaba que me saludaran, me parecía que se burlaban. Un día mire de reojo y vi sus rostros, así fue como supe que era el.

No recuerdo cuantos días pasaron, pero la idea es que fueron muy pocos, cuando caminando por el pasillo, que atravesaba las canchas deportivas y nos conducía a la parada de los autobuses, apareció otra vez aquel chico. Me saludo con una sonrisa gentil y camino a mi lado en silencio, permitiéndome hablar con libremente con mi amigo Kuranosuke.

Kuranosuke era el chico mas brillante de la clase. Su aspecto físico no parecía el de un galán, pero su inteligencia, pulcritud y caballerosidad, cubría todo lo que a mi me encantaba. Además detrás de su porte serio, afloraba una simpatía inigualable. Yo gozaba como loca en su compañía y si bien es cierto que nunca había cruzado por mi mente la idea de conquistarlo, si me propuse estar tan cerca de el y deleitarme con esta especie de amor platónico. Estando así las cosas, la intromisión de aquel chico perturbaba mi felicidad.

Al día siguiente, de nuevo estaba ahí, apareció de pronto detrás de un árbol. Kuranosuke muy discretamente me comento: "Tu amigo prácticamente brota de la tierra" Me molestaba que Kuranosuke se diera cuenta de su presencia. Caminamos como el día anterior, yo platicaba con Kuranosuke y el otro a mi lado, en silencio. Mi amigo y yo abordamos el colectivo y sentí la mirada triste con la que desde la esquina me despedía aquel muchacho.

Su persistencia era increíble. Todo se agravó cuando Kuranosuke cambio de domicilio y la ruta de viaje nos separó. Entonces fue inevitable rehuir. Poco a poco Miroku (ese es el nombre de aquel chico tan persistente) comenzó a simpatizarme. Vinieron a mi sensaciones que no había experimentado antes, se crearon lazos de una dependencia que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Pasaron meses, y un día llegué tarde a ala universidad por que el trabajo en la oficina se había prolongado, me encontré con que la clase había terminado y tuve que localizar al maestro para entregarle mi reporte. Pasaban de las ocho, apresuré el paso con la esperanza de encontrar en la parada a Miroku pero ya no estaba. Aborde el autobús y me baje en la estación trenes. Yo no utilizaba el metro, pero mi ansia por encontrarlo hizo que comparar un boleto hacia **Funbarioka, **llegue al anden y entonces supe que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, no sabia donde vivía. ¿Hacia dónde iba a dirigirme?

Regrese triste a casa. Se atravesó el fin de semana y no lo vería hasta el siguiente martes. Cuando hable con el le platique lo que me había sucedido y me puse muy triste por no haberlo visto; que tenia ganas de contarle y desahogar con lo terrible y agotador que habia sido aquel día en mi trabajo.

Con una cara de felicidad, Miroku me tomo por los hombros y me dijo a voz en cuello: "¡Eso significa que me quieres!"

-No lo sé-dije-no sé si esto sea estar enamorada. La verdad si te extraño y me gusta estar contigo, pero no sé si te quiero-

Entonces aquel chico tan insistente, el que brotaba de la tierra, el que miraba con tristeza cuando me alejaba con Kuranosuke, acercó su cuerpo al mío en un sutil abrazo. Su tórax al roce con mis senos me produjo un estremecimiento, luego acerco sus labios a los míos, acariciándolos con suavidad, y me beso robándome el aliento. Todos mis sentidos se llenaron de su olor y su calor. En ese momento supe que todo había terminado.

Fin de la primera historia

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

¡Que onda! Como ve aquí termino esta pequeña historia, espero que les haya gustado (si les gusto dejen Rewin sino también, acepto sugerencias y golpes en mi pequeña Psiquis)... La siguiente historia aún no le tengo planeada... Pero como este tema tiene tantas formas de abordarse...sera difícil decidir que historia será la siguiente... Pero siento que será de corazones rotos XD... Me retiro y muchas gracias por leerlo...


End file.
